A Family Reunion
by Sabellion
Summary: Officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps are on a new missing mammal case! But how will ZPD's newest officer respond when forced to face his past? (Will contain some JudyxNick later on)
1. A New Case

"Officers Hopps, Wilde." Bogo said, "We've gotten a new missing animal case. Savannah Central, near the docks. Good luck."

Sergeant Hopps and her partner exchanged glances and quick nods. It had become routine in the months they had together now under their belts. Always the last assignments, but always the juiciest ones. At least, Judy thought so. Her fox partner, always decked out under his shades oozed an aura of calm coolness in the face of any case. From the nasty undercover operations, to the dangerous drug rings, he was always smirking. Judy loved that little smile.

She grabbed the burgundy folder from the Chief, and dashed after Nick as he went to the door. He sipped on his coffee as they marched through the atrium. His other hand was, as usual, stuffed into his pocket.

"Another day, another case, eh, Carrots?" Nick said. "Anything interesting about this one?"

"Let me see…"Judy said as she began to flip through the case file. The warm glow of the morning sun always crashed through the front of the building, making the fine paper difficult to read. "Predator….ooh, it's a fox."

"Oh?" Nick said, "Anyone I know?"

"Not sure!" Judy said, "Reported missing by her boss after missing work for four days. Witness reports that she was dependable and trustworthy, and that is out of character for her to just disappear like that."

"Any leads?"

"Nothing from her boss, but we know where she lives."

"Anywhere nice?"

"Actually..she lives in the old John F. Hyena houses off of Banyon St." Judy said.

"The projects?" Nick said, as he pushed open the doors. "Not going to lie, Carrots, this one doesn't look to good. What's the name?"

"One Winona Stark." Judy said. She handed him the file, and skipped down the steps to their patrol car. The black chrome glinted, and the horn beeped as she fished the keys from her pockets. "Am I driving? Or can you not take anymore of my wild 'bunny driving'?"

When the sly fox's witty remark did not come, Judy stopped and looked back. The fox was staring down into the file, eyebrows smushed together, green eyes furiously skimming through the page. His sunglasses were in his hand, and his ears were pressed against his skull.

"Nick?"

He shook his head, a slap-dash smile spreading across his face. "Oh, sorry, Carrots. Just, reading the file. You want to drive? I kind of want to read this."

"Sure…" Judy said, keeping an eye on him as he entered the car. She hopped in, re adjusted the seat because her partner always forgot, and started the vehicle. But all the while she watched him get lost in the case file. His eyes darted about, and his fingers leafed through the pages with a soft rustle that built and built as if they were waves.

"Something interesting in there, Officer Wilde?" Judy asked as they began to move.

"I don't-" Nick said, before letting his paw run down his face. "-it's complicated, Judes."

"Nick, I know that voice." Judy said, "What's bothering you?"

"It's a problem of knowing everyone in the city." Nick said, as he put the file down in his lap, and turned towards the window, watching the building faces whizz by in a stream of color.

Judy bit her lip but focused on the road. "So, you know this Winona Stark?"

"I did." Nick said, "A long time ago."

"She's not one of your ex's is she?" Judy said. Nick's eyes were like daggers.

"What? No, Carrots." Nick said, "Nothing like that. I don't have crazy ex's like that."

"But you do have exes?" Judy asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" Nick snapped. Judy's ears laid back against her head, which sunk in between her shoulders. The fox sighed. "I'm sorry, Carrots. Didn't mean to snap at you."

Silence fell between them, and Nick opened the file once more.

"It's okay," Judy said, "but, call me curious, how did you know her?"

"Well, Curious." Nick said, "Believe it or not, Winona Stark is my mother."

Judy slammed on the breaks. "What!?"

"Judy!" Nick said, holding the little handles for dear life. "What's wrong with you!"

"What's wrong with me?" Judy said, "You never said your mother was alive!" The bunny then narrowed her eyes and slugged him in the chest. He mouthed an 'ow' as she said, "And put on your seatbelt, you dumb fox."

"Sorry, Carrots. Bad habit." Nick said, as he grabbed the buckle and clicked it into place. "And I never said she wasn't alive."

"All this time, and you never said anything."

"Unlike your perfect little family," Nick coughed, "- I mean, actually, huge family, to be fair - my early life wasn't that easy."

"What happened?" Judy said.

"Well, long and short of it, it was rough." Nick said, "Zootopia isn't a kind place to little foxes. Remember how I told you about joining the Junior Ranger Scouts?"

"Yes."

"Imagine that sort of prejudice everyday, Hopps." Nick said. "Imagine being poor and having to work at the age of 12."

They pulled onto Banyon Street. Unlike the main ways and streets of downtown, here it was quiet. Few people walked the streets, and the little shops had tiny windows with iron bars across them. Plywood covered broken glass, and was painted with tags and graffiti of black, silver, white, and red. Judy slowed down enough to glimpse someone laying down in an alley, covered in newspapers.

"For some of us, the streets were just a paycheck away." Nick said as he followed her gaze. "I grew up around here, but my mom fought fang and claw to keep us off the streets."

"But why not say anything until now?"

"Well, we had a...falling out awhile back." Nick said as he twiddled his thumbs.

Judy brought the car to a halt in front of the tall brick building, all brown and grey with stripes of windows across it like a prison jumper. She laid a paw on his arm as he looked towards the top. "I'm so sorry, Nick."

Officer Wilde quickly looked back at her paw, and then her. "Don't worry about it, Carrots. I just hope she's okay." He pulled his arm away, and coughed, his head stiffly locked towards the dashboard. "There's a noodle shop down the road we should stop at once we're done here. Best in all the city."

"Alright," Judy said, "If we have time."

Nick let out all the nervous air in his lungs and flashed her a bright, toothy smile and stepped out the car, flicking his sunglasses out and placing them on his face. They started up the steps.

"So why haven't you ever brought her up?" Judy asked.

"Never really the time or place." Nick said.

"How about when you visited my parents? If I recall they even asked you about them."

"Yeah, they did." Nick said, pushing his way inside.

Garish green lights flickered over the cracked and exposed drywall of the lobby. Flies buzzed about, and the low hanging ceiling fan did little else but shuffle and stir the hot autumnal air. The crimson exit sign hummed and an attendant flipped through a newspaper at the front desk, behind wrought iron bars. Nick leaned against the counter, and let out a little cough. The otter at the desk let the paper fall to the side as he sat up straight, pulling his feet from the counter-top.

"Uhh.." the otter said.

"Officers Hopps and Wilde, ZPD. How are ya?" Nick said.

"If there's a complaint about one of the tenants here, I could direct you to Bill, the manager-"

"We're actually here investigating a missing mammal report." Judy said. "Do you know a Miss Winona Stark?"

"The fox lady?" The otter said, "Yeah, sure. Haven't seen her in awhile."

"How long, exactly?" Nick said.

"Maybe a week or so….it's kinda fuzzy. Don't remember." The otter said.

"Well she was reported missing last night by her boss. We need to get into her apartment to investigate and look for clues as to her whereabouts." Judy said.

"Oh, yeah, sure." The otter said, jumping down to reach under the desk.

"Do you uh...know what...happened to her?" He said, his voice slightly muted.

"That's what we're going to find out." Judy said.

"Well, here's the key. 332." The otter said. "Third story, on the left hand side."

"Thanks."

The elevator had a piece of paper across it that read in black sharpie _OUT OF ORDER._ The stairs weren't much better, cold and dreary, and smelling of something foul.

"You lived here?" Judy asked.

"No." Nick said as he pushed open the door into the dingy hallway. The floor was cement, all stained and lit by fluorescent lights. Judy felt that she could never know what time of day it was in here. "But, nearby. Mom always kept the inside of the house nice. She said, that even though we lived in...well, a rat's nest, it didn't have to look like one."

"Hey, screw you too buddy." A voice piped up from beside his heel.

"Didn't realize it had gotten this bad for her." Nick said. "I should have…" His voice died off.

"Should have what?"

"Nevermind. 332. This is it." Nick said as he took the key. He couldn't even put the key in halfway before it stopped. "Huh. Key broke in the lock. Should still work." The lock turned, and the old door creaked open, the light from the hall flooding the room.

Judy thought the apartment was like her own, small and cramped. But there was a sense of cozy comfort in the room, and as she flicked on the lights she could see that this was a _home_ , not just an apartment. Pictures were hung up and down the walls, depicting the faces of different foxes, and some other animals, and even some art. Heavy red drapes were drawn over the window, and the bed had a fluffy comforter made neatly across the bed. Some books and a journal lay upon the desk to its side, and near the door was a flowery calendar, with red x's through some of the days. The last was six days before.

Around the calendar were sticky notes, and on the a table with the phone were different little reminders. She looked through them as Officer Wilde carefully flipped through the journal.

Judy looked at the notepad beside the phone-the pen was still uncapped and lay beside it, and the top of the pad had scraps of the last page, ripped off. She took out her pencil, and rubbed it across the page gently.

 _2PM. Minkerton Dry Cleaning. 3rd and Chestnut._

"Hopps." Nick said, "She says here that she thinks she was being followed. She says she's going to meet and old friend for help."

"I think I know who." Judy said, as she ripped off the new page. "And more importantly, I think I know where."

Nick walked over to her and took the page. His ears flattened. "Minkerton."

"Do you know him?" She said.

"Yeah. A local underboss of the Codilia family." Nick said. "We've got to get over to 3rd and Chestnut, as fast as possible."


	2. Meeting with an Old Friend

"This is the place?"

"Yep. Let me do the talking, Carrots." The fox said as he stepped out of the car.

"Hey, I can handle crime bosses."

"You got lucky, once." Nick said. "Never count on your luck to hold out."

It really was quite ingenious. At least, Nick thought so. How else can you get a bunch of guys in suits to frequent a single store without attracting attention? How can you make it where that same business won't require a great deal of oversight, and no one will even think to check the books?

A dry cleaning shop. A bunch of people in suits walk in everyday, and no one is the wiser. And hey, clean suits. That can always help. The edges of the windows were smudged and cloudy, and the old letters etched and painted were worn and desaturated. _Minkerton's Dry Cleaning_. _We know Wool!_ it advertized. Same-day service, quality at a low price.

Nick cocked a smile. It all looked almost exactly as he remembered it. The red bricks were a bit more beaten up, and the cement was cracked. But the same glow permeated the air, and the tight knot of nervous excitement in his stomach reappeared. It had been too long. He pushed open the door and a little ring of the bell brought the attendant's attention.

"Good morning, Officers!" The ram said, standing over the counter His wool was black, and he sported a little pot belly. He had little stains on his button up shirt, and sweat stains under the armpits. His voice was low and rough, but inexperienced and bright, like a child's. "How can I help you today? Need those uniforms cleaned and pressed?"

"Not today, Ben." Nick said.

"Huh?" The ram said, leaning forward, "Do I...Nicky? Is that you?"

"You got it." Nick said with a click of his tongue and a finger gun.

"Nicky!" Ben said, jumping down and coming around the counter. "How are ya, you sly fox. What's with the get-up?"

"Not a get up, Benny." Nick said, "I'm with the ZPD. You're under arrest."

"I-what?"

Nick grinned and elbowed him in the chest. "Just kidding, Benny.".

"You gave me a scare, Nicky." Ben said, "Nice costume."

"Not a costume, Benny-boy." Nick said, "I'm a real officer."

"You went straight? Never would have believed it." Ben said. He then smirked, as he looked over at Judy. His eyebrows flashed up and down."Who's the cute bunny?"

"Right. Benny, this is Officer Judy Hopps. Carrots, Benny." Nick said.

"A pleasure." Benny said, as he shook her hand.

"You might've seen her around-she broke the big Night Howler case."

"That was you?" Ben said. "Looker and a thinker!"

"Yes." Judy said while she looked to Nick for guidance. "We're uhh, actually on a case right now."

"Oh?" Benny said. "What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for my mom, Benny." Nick said, "You seen her?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to talk about business with the fuzz." Benny said. "Sorry buddy."

"But you did infact do business with her?" Judy said.

"Did I say that? I meant-" Benny said as he took a step backwards.

"Look, Benny, just run along and tell Minkerton that Nick Wilde is here." Nick said. When the ram twisted his hoof into the floor and wringed his hands, Nick said, "For old times sake."

Benny sighed and nodded and walked behind the counter. "Wait here."

The partners sat down on the cold steel folding chairs. Judy looked over at Nick, and then around the room, letting her gaze dance across the suits and dresses that hung behind the counter like people on an escalator. "So, you've been here before?"

"You know, you might one day make a good detective, Carrots." Nick said.

"Har har."

"When I was younger I ran with the Codilia family. You couldn't hustle these streets without paying them a cut, and well, they promised protection, they promised a safe place, and maybe one day, a place in the family." Nick said, "I must have been twelve, thirteen when I started to run with them."

"That's when you started the pawpsicile hustle?"

The fox laughed, "No, not then. That particular idea came later."

"So why did you join the family?"

"I never did." Nick said, as Judy raised an eyebrow. "I was too young at the time. They asked when I was older, but..."

Benny came back towards the front and Nick stood up. He motioned for them to follow. After going through a set of double doors, they were in a garage area. Behind chain link fences were boxes and near the bay doors was a van, being worked on by a ferret who paid them no mind. It smelled like wood chips and fresh paint.

Nick could see the old license plate maker in the back, alongside the pressurized casks of some variety of cheap booze. The marks on the containers were familiar to him, but he knew that Judy would just see X's and V's instead of the names of drugs and other paraphernalia. Nick felt his stomach turn, ever so slightly.

How his old self would laugh at him now. Are you really thinking about doing anything, Nick? You know what they would do to you. Even if you did pull it off, could you deal with the headache? All the arrests, all the families ruined, all the junkies denied their fix. All the paperwork and filing. Just because you couldn't handle a few illegal substances.

"Something on your mind?" Judy said

"Paperwork." Nick said, as they kept moving.

In the corner was an office, with a carved rosewood door. The room was quiet, like a library or study. A large marble-top table stretched through the middle of the room with two bright red chairs on one side, and on the other a massive black one that was like a spire, all edges and corners. Behind that were large windows, with blinds drawn over them, silhouetting the ram who stood against them.

As their eyes adjusted, they could see he had dull grey wool. It had lost all of its old shine, but underneath the wrinkles and the tired eyes, Nick saw the vibrant face of the old Ram he knew in his childhood. He walked to them.

"Nicholas, my dear boy!" Minkerton said, as he raised an arm in other arm leaned his weight onto a black cane that featured a golden ram head at the top. "It has been far too long."

"Minkerton." Nick said as they embraced.

Judy wanted to laugh. This was one of the five biggest crime bosses in the city. Were they all so loveable and cute, in a terrifying way? Minkerton reminded her of her grandfather, all shaky and fragile but noble and handsome. He was not the monster that the ZPD had made him out to be.

"And you must be her partner, Ms…?"

"Hopps. Judy Hopps." The bunny said, as she offered her hand.

"Ms. Hopps." He kissed the back of her hand. "You bewildered my boy out there. I do hope that you won't stir trouble while two old friends meet up?"

"She's the godmother to Mr. Big's granddaughter, Minks." Nick said, "As long as you don't do anything illegal, I think she can contain herself."

Judy rolled her eyes. Minkerton smiled and gave her wink before letting go.

Minkerton crossed behind his desk once more and sat down. He laced his fingers together and leaned in over the table. Judy could smell the cigars he had been smoking.

"What service can I be of you today?" He said.

"Well, we're on a missing mammal case." Judy said, "We're looking for one Ms. Winona Stark"

He looked at Nick. "Your mother, Nick?"

The fox nodded.

"What happened to her?"

"That's what we're here to find out." Judy said, "We found a note in her apartment saying that she was going to meet with you the day she disappeared."

"I see." Minkerton said.

"Did you meet with her?" Judy asked.

"Yes, yes. She said she was being followed by someone, something." Minkerton said.

"What exactly happened, Mr. Minkerton?" Judy asked, as she pulled out her notepad.

"To tell you how it started, I have to go back maybe two, three weeks ago. I ran into Winona while out on the town, and we got to talking. She had gotten a new job as a waitress-but she wasn't no part-time player, see? They were gonna make her shift lead, talking about making her manager. She was happy, she was finally getting somewhere. Maybe she wouldn't have to be sixty and still working on her feet. " The ram said. He stood and got himself a drink from a decanter beside his desk. He sipped on the whisky as his fingers tapped against the top of his cane. He faced the window.

"We talked about the old times, Nicky, and I reminded her what I told the both of ya. You need anything, I gotcha. A week ago she calls me to make good on that offer. We met up here. She tells me that she sure she's being followed. Every morning, every night on the way to and from work, there's always this car, ya see.. She can't ever make it out clearly. Misses wants protection. I tell her I need a little bit to get the guys arranged, but I'll help. I tell her to call me the next day if she still needed protection-and she didn't."

"I figured she handled herself. I'm sorry, Nicky." Minkerton said.

Nick's ears pressed against his skull as he grimaced. Judy looked down at her notes.

"Did she say where she was going to go after she met with you?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, said she had to get to work." Minkerton said.

"And where does she work?"

"A little restaurant near the Watering Hole. Pannucci's."

"Thank you, Minks." Nick said, "Well, Carrots, want to go down and talk to her boss?"

"Sure, let me see if I can get their number." Judy said, looking at her phone. Minkerton stood up alongside them, but his hand slipped and his glass splashed onto Judy. Nick jumped to catch him from falling, as Judy shook herself off.

"I'm sorry, Officer." The ram said, "My mistake."

"It's fine, Mr. Minkerton." Judy said, as she clenched her teeth together. She had just gotten the uniform cleaned too. She assessed the damage as the crime boss handed her a little towel. It did little to mitigate the forming stains.

"Allow me to make this up to you, Ms. Hopps." Minkerton said, "You're in the best Dry Cleaning shop in town, anyways. I'll have Benny fetch you a change of clothes and we can have your suit cleaned and pressed in an hour."

He called out for his son, who quickly set about the work of sorting the spill out. He gave her a spare jumpsuit and led her to the bathrooms. Her amused smile gleamed back as Nick as she went to get changed. Minkerton put his hand on Nick's shoulder.

Minkerton laughed. "You've changed, Nicky."

"It's been a few years, Minks." Nick said, as he crossed his arms, "Everyone's changed."

"Maybe, maybe."

"Except Benny. Has he even washed his shirt since I last saw him?"

"Of course." Minkerton said, "At least twice a year."

Silence fell between them like a veil, and the fox felt his stomach churn. He chewed his lip, barely noticing Benny return and give a small thumbs up. Minkerton returned the gesture.

"You know, if you ever need some extra cash…"

"No. Judy would kill me." Nick said.

"That bunny run your life now?"

"Have you ever seen a bunny angry?"

"Of course, Nicky-"

"Not _that_ bunny. And she doesn't know when to quit." Nick said, "She's got spirit."

"Kind of like you, eh?"

"Maybe when I was younger."

"Well, if you ever get let off the leash, you know where to find me, Nicky Fox." Minkerton said, as Judy handed her suit over to Benny who hurried off in the opposite direction.

"I'll keep that in mind." Nick said.

"How do I look?" Judy said as she hopped over to them. The jumpsuit was a washed out blue, with old oil spills marking the front. It was just ever so slightly too big for her, and it bunched around the boots that she still wore.

"Like a proper criminal." Nick said. He motioned towards the front of the store. "They've got your suit in already."

"Well, we got an hour to kill, partner." Judy said as she slugged him in the arm.

"Hey, ow." Nick said, "I could take you in for assaulting an officer."

"Please." Judy said, "You'd have to catch me."

"Foxes used to eat bunnies, you know." Nick said.

"Oh, Nick." Judy said as she waved her hand at him.

"Speak of, you want to catch a bite?" Nick said, " _Prey_?"

"Sounds good, _Predator_."

Nick mock snapped his jaws at her. "We'll be back to pick that up in a bit. Thank you for your help, Minks."

"Think nothing of it, Nicholas, my boy. I hope you find your mother." Minkerton said.

"So do I." Nick said. "C'mon, Carrots."


	3. Lunch Date

The waitress finished taking their order, and walked away. One of the perks of being celebrities across the city was that people recognized you, randomly. The owner's cousin was one of the affected in the Nighthowler case, and so, today, their meal was free. Nick didn't mind.

Management had redone the interior of the store. Gone were the days of egg-shell tile and yellow walls, instead it was all painted black with slick and shiny hardwood floors and countertops, low hanging lamps with a warm golden glow. Even the utensils were new, and the bowls and plates were rounded, white porcelain that screamed modern art. They sat near the full windows, Nick in his uniform, Judy in her jumpsuit.

"So…" The fox said, drawing the vowel as far as he could get away with. "Carrots."

"Nick?" She knew it wasn't a question. She knew this tone of voice.

"'Crazy'" He sipped on his glass of water. "...what was it exactly? 'Ex's'?"

"Sweet cheese and crackers, Nick."

Nick guffawed as he leaned back in his chair, idling chewing on a straw. His feet were kicked up and onto the polished wooden tabletop. "So there are stories."

"No!" Judy said, as her foot began to tap.

"Watch it, Thumpers, people might mistake your for an earthquake."

"You are the most," She fumed. "... _impossible_ fox."

"High School Sweetheart?"

"You really want to get into this?." Judy said, as she shook her head. The food could not

get here fast enough, and she swore, if the noodles weren't as good as she had heard, she might seriously injure the man in front of her. "We dated for like three weeks in the 10th grade and he said he loved me. He couldn't imagine a life without me."

"So, what did you do?"

"What was I supposed to do? Be okay with it?"

"Cold, Bunny." Nick said. "Ice cold."

"Like you would know."

"Ouch, Carrots." Nick said, as he lowered his ears and put a hand over his heart, speaking softly. Judy rolled her eyes. "That, that really hurts."

"What was your romantic life like? Huh?" Judy said.

"Not many crazy ex's." Nick said.

"What, did they break up with you?" Judy said with a mock pout. Nick had let himself take a sip of his water, but as she spoke, he stopped. If only Judy knew. "Nick?"

"Sorry." Nick wiped his muzzle and said, "As if, Carrots."

"So you've always been the predator?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

The waitress came around with their food, and the rabbit busied herself with chowing down. Nick didn't wait either, slurping up all the delicious goodness.

"Besides the lovesick bunny, what other ex's you got?" Nick asked.

"I don't." Judy said, "Stopped dating after that. Focused on school, and then I was at the Academy." She poked her food. "Not a lot of extra time for stuff like that."

"I see."

"How about you?"

"What about me?"

"How many hearts have you broken?" Judy said.

"Who says I have?"

"Wait. You _are_ single, right?" Judy asked, a brief flash of panic crossing her face.

"Have I ever talked about having a girlfriend?"

"To be honest, Nick," Judy said as she finished swallowing some noodles, "You don't really talk about yourself."

"Sure I do, Hopps. Maybe you just don't listen."

"I don't even know where you live." Judy said. Nick closed his mouth and was silent, considering her words. "Except for a few times when you were in the Academy and during our first case, you haven't really told me that much about yourself, or your past."

The fox's eyebrows scrunched together and he pinched the bridge of his muzzle. He shook his head as he said, "I look like a damn fool, don't I?"

"I mean, you can be a dumb fox somedays."

"I'm sorry Judes. I didn't mean to keep any of that from you." Nick said, as he slumped down and closed his eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Judy said as she laid a paw across his. He opened his eyes and stared at her briefly. "Really, it's fine. I know you don't like talking about stuff like that." She smiled softly.

He nodded. "You bunnies like talking about your emotions, all the time." Nick pulled his arm back to grab his glass and take a long drink. He leaned back in his chair. "Not really my style. But it does beg the question, why didn't you say anything before?"

Judy shrugged, "There never was a good time to bring it up. Besides, it wasn't pertinent before."

"It is now?" Nick said, as he cautiously put his glass down.

"I just learned your mother's still alive." Judy said, "And now she's missing. What ever happened in your past...it could be helpful now."

The feet of the chair slammed into the ground as Nick leaned back in over the table. "Carrots, look, there might be a reason why I don't talk about my past."

"Oh?"

"I've done things, Carrots. Things I'm not proud of," he said.

"Haven't we all?"

Nick let out a quick burst of air, and said, "I didn't just dump some bunny back in High School, Judy. I was a bad kid, I did bad things with bad people. We can't live life out on the farm and come to the big city to la-di-da make our problems disappear."

Judy raised one eyebrow as Nick's shoulders sagged and he pushed the noodles away from himself.

"I just…" Nick shook his head, "I just don't want you to think less of me, Carrots."

"Oh, Nick." Judy said, "I don't think I could ever think less of you. You're my best friend."

Nick beamed at her and winked. "I do have a question though: What does my love life have to do with this case?"

"That's just something I was personally interested in." Judy said with a wave of her hand. The fox narrowed his eyes at her. "What?"

"Dumb bunny." Nick said, as he flicked her ear. "You're adorable."

"Nick!" She swatted as his hand, playfully. He had to look away, but he didn't know why. Judy laughed, and he turned back towards her with a cocked ear.

"You really are a sly fox." Judy said, "I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

"Dodge questions, avoid confrontation." Judy said, "You still haven't told me anything."

"Well...sorry." Nick said.

"What will it take for you to trust me?"

Nick was shocked by how much that actually did hurt. But he refused to let his resolve crack. "I do trust you." Nick said. "With my life."

"I know. I do too." Judy said, "And I want you to know that I don't mean to pressure you or anything. I just care about you, and I want to be here for you."

Her paw was a warm blanket wrapped over his hand. It was comfortable, radiating heat like a fire. He didn't pull away this time, but he couldn't look at her. He couldn't let anyone see. That promise he had to keep. But this was Judy; and his ears dropped at the realization. If he couldn't trust her, then who could he trust?

"Alright." Nick said. "Sly bunny. You see right through me. No more running. No more dodging. You have questions, I have answers."

"Thank you Nick." Judy said, "I know it's hard for you."

Nick nodded, "Yeah."

"And don't worry. We won't jump into the hard stuff first. Nice and slow, okay?"

"Sure." Nick said, as he flashed a grin. "What do you want to know?"

"Well.."

"Wait, we've got a time limit, remember?"

"Of course." Judy looked at the clock. "Twenty minutes should be enough for some small things. Let's start with what actually is relevant to the case. I think it might help if you tell me about your parents. Your mother specifically."

"Okay, Carrots." Nick said, as he began to rummage through his chest pockets. "You can borrow my notebook for this official police interview."

"Ha." Judy said, as she pulled out a little blue book and pencil. "I always carry a spare."

"Where?" Nick said, baffled.

"Nevermind that. Who were your parents? How did they meet?"

Nick looked out the window and crossed his arms. "I didn't really know my Dad too well, but Mom told me about how they met two or three years before I was born. Mom raised me though, all by herself."

"Did your father leave you two?"

"No." Nick said, "He died when I was two."

"How?"

"He was shot." Nick said.

"I'm so sorry."

"You didn't know."

"Why was he shot?"

Nick let out a half-hearted chuckle. "You know, I have no idea. I looked up the case file in the ZPD database my first week on the force. Still unsolved."

"What was his name?"

"Jonathan. Jonathan Wilde." Nick said, "He was 27 when he died."

"Do you remember anything about him?"

"His laugh." Nick said, "He had this really loud, deep sort of laugh. He could make anyone in the room smile with that laugh." Nick nodded, leaning on to his elbows and crossing his fingers together, staring at the floor. "I remember one night my mom was busy making food and it burned because I was being too much for her to handle. He came in as the fire alarm went off, and he just laughed. Kissed my mom, picked me up and got us carry out."

"He sounds wonderful." Judy said, "I'm sorry he passed on."

"Well, what can you do?" Nick said, "This town has eaten up better people than my dad."

"What does that mean?"

"He was a gangster." Nick said, "Worked for Il Maestro."

"Il Maestro?"

"He's the head of the Codilia Crime family." Nick said, "You didn't think Minkerton was nice to me because I grew up around here, did you?"

"I thought you did odd jobs for him."

"Only because he knew my dad, and said that he'd look out for me when I grew up." Nick said, "We were a protected family because Dad died in the line of duty or something for them. When the time came, he gave me a chance to prove myself."

"Did you?"

"That's another story for another time. We're talking about my parents." Nick said.

"Right. So, your mother. What happened between you two?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." Nick said, wringing his hand together, "At least, not here. Not now."

"Okay." Judy said. "When was the last time you spoke to her?"

"Carrots…"

"I don't need to know what happened. Just, basic information."

Nick grumbled, but agreed. "I was...sixteen."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Don't start." Nick said, "I've heard it from everyone."

"No you haven't." Judy said. "You've never told anyone else."

"I-what-how?"

"I don't have a minor in criminal psychology for nothing, Nick." Judy said, and when he still looked confused, she motioned to her face. "Micro-expressions. Helps you see things that even the best poker players are hiding. And, furthermore, just from knowing you, I think that the only person who beats you up about not talking to your mother is- yourself."

"If police work fails, you'd make a hell of a psychiatrist." Nick said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Judy said. "What did your mother do for a living?"

"Odd jobs here and there. Waitress most days, but when I was younger, thinking back, I'm almost positive she worked in a strip club." Nick said, "But I was too young at the time to connect the dots."

"Did she remain single?"

" _No_." Nick said. Judy recoiled, she didn't realize that Nick was part snake. Such venom in one tiny word.

"I take it she remarried?"

"When I was about nine." Nick said. "Met some guy. His name was Renard Stark. _Real_ stand-up fella, if you know what I mean."

"What did he do?"

"He was abusive." Nick said, "But never in front of me. I think that was my mom's one rule with him. He would just shout and get drunk all the time. He'd pull my mom into the bedroom and in the morning she'd have bruises or, in the worst cases, cuts and slashes."

"Ouch. I'm sorry."

"You might want to record yourself on that pen of yours, Carrots." Nick said, "You'll want to give your voice a break from saying that before we're through."

"Did you do anything?"

"What was I supposed to do? I was 9!" Nick said, "I didn't know better. Those sorts of things just happened."

"Did they get a divorce?"

"Hell if I know." Nick said, "When I left they were still together."

"But your mother was living alone in that apartment." Judy said, "At least, I didn't see anything that indicated he was ever there."

"We would have seen bottles piled up in the corner." Nick said.

"But she still has the last name. Maybe he's dead?"

"Perhaps." Nick said, "But I think she would go back to her maiden name if that was the case. Or change it back to Wilde. She loved my dad-talked about him all the time, about what he would do if he was here. How he'd handle things, and how proud of me he would be. But, maybe that's all changed. It has been a few years."

"We'll have to check it out. Radio it in."

The fox gave a firm nod. "Dispatch." Nick said, as he clicked the radio on his shoulder on. "Dispatch, this is Badge 6987."

From the other end, the crackled, but still high-pitched voice of their neighborhood cheetah chimed in. "Hello Nick! How can I help you today?"

"Patch this through to R&I." Nick said, "We need to look up one Renard Stark. Male Fox, late fifties, early sixties. Give us anything you have on him."

"I'll get that in right away!"

"Thank you, Clawhauser. Badge 6987 out." Nick said, as he clicked it off. "Guess we'll find out soon enough."

"Ready to head out?"

"Sure thing, Carrots." Nick said, "And...thanks."

"For what?"

"For making me talk. It feels...good." Nick said. When the contented silence fell between them for just a moment, he coughed and brushed his shoulders. "Well, enough of all that. No need to cry in the middle of a noodle shop. Let's go, Carrots."

Judy stifled a giggle, as they stood up and left.


	4. Chomping at the Bit

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the long delay in updating. Just got a new job, and we're at the end of the semester anyways. Hopefully after May 7th things will slow down a bit, but until then updates will be slow. I have not forgotten this story, and will update once more by May 1st. I promise. As always, thank you for reading and leave reviews! I live off your comments, criticisms, and reviews._

* * *

To anyone else, this would seem like a nonchalant police interview. The run of the mill, standard protocol sort of deal. But Judy wasn't your average cop, and her partner wasn't acting like he normally did.

No, there was something in how he held himself that was different this time. The corners of his eyes were drawn in and his pupils sharpened. His tail was stiff as iron instead of swaying gently side to side. But most of all, he was taking notes. Ever since he joined the force, he would just listen. She called him out on it a few different times, but he would just tap his head and say he 'had it all in here, Carrots.'

They were down near the Watering Hole, a water treatment plant on the south side near the bay. Judy's nose had scrunched up as the aroma of stale water, refuse, and chemicals wafted up from the shoreline. It was one of the older districts, with half the buildings built over the old quarter. Local myth told of a maze of tunnels and collapsed buildings that were just twenty feet below her. Salt corrosion ate away at the older buildings, revealing the brickwork underneath the stucco and paint.

The restaurant where Winona Stark had worked was called The Waterfront Depot, although it was six or so blocks from the bay. It was little more than a bar. Half of the hours on the little neon sign in the front window were missing, leaving only a random collection of digital dashes and lines. The waiters sat in the kitchen behind the bar, smoking their cigarettes from between arthritic fingers.

"She came in, worked for six hours and then left." The zebra manager said, "She wasn't scheduled for a few days after that, and then she never came in. One day, that's understandable, but three? Winona was a stand-up gal if I ever knew one. She wouldn't just leave like that. I had to do something."

"Do you happen to remember what time she left the restaurant?" Nick asked.

"About 11pm. She finished her shift, rolled her silverware and was out the door."

"Okay," Nick said as he finished writing, "You wouldn't happen to also remember what she was wearing?"

"Sure. She was still in her uniform. Red polo shirt, black pants. She had her little black windbreaker jacket on, and was carrying her purse." The zebra looked over at Judy, "Real cute thing too - Louis Vealton."

"Wait, she had a Louis Vealton purse?" Judy asked, "She was living in government housing. How could she afford that?"

The manager rolled her eyes and puffed her chest, "Ugh. Her husband got them for her. Trying to say sorry, or something."

"Husband?"

"Yeah, I guess." She itched at her arm, "She had been talking about how she broke it off with him recently."

Nick's eyebrow raised and he glanced over at Judy. "Why was he saying sorry?"

"Don't know. They did this all the time, you see. Every few months or so they'll snap at each other's throats. She'll come in a mess, and a few days later she'll be showing off some new trinket he bought her." The zebra shook her head, "Don't know what she saw in him."

"Neither did I," Nick said under his breath. Judy elbowed him.

"Do you remember his name?" Judy asked with a bright smile.

"Sorry, darling. Never met the man."

Her fox partner flipped the cover back onto his notepad and stuffed it into his chest pocket. "Well, Thank you for your time, Mrs. Tepe." Judy said, "We'll be in contact if we need any more information."

"Of course, anytime." She said, "I just hope she's okay. She was a good girl."

Nick flashed a reassuring smile and tipped his non-existent hat to her. They returned to their car, and as the dull thud of the door closing locked them inside, Judy felt her partner's distant gaze.

"Nick?"

He hummed in affirmation, his paw supporting his head.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Nick said, as he licked his lips, tasting his words. "Yeah. We should see if R&I got a hit on Renard."

"Right," Judy said, as she called it in. Yet, as they reported back to her his current street address, she couldn't help but feel the fog of weariness in the car. She thanked them before hanging it up. She refused to turn the engine on, leaving the keys in the ignition.

The fox was still gazing out the window, lost in his own pale reflection. She let her hand reach out towards him, she wanted to let him know that she was here. She thought, maybe, she should tell Bogo to give them another case- this one was too close to home. But, she could already imagine her partner refusing.

"Carrots?" Nick said, "We got a location. Shouldn't we, I don't know, go check it out?"

"Of course," Judy said, turning the key. "I just-"

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Something's eating at you. Let it out, fluff."

"Your mother went missing six days ago." Judy said, "But we stop to eat and have gentle conversations with people. You haven't even driven all day."

"And?"

"And, if this was any other case you'd be chomping at the bit," Judy said as she pulled out and away. "It's just, you seem less enthusiastic than usual."

"Okay?" Nick said as if he couldn't see the question she was asking.

"Nick, I'm worried about you. Why are you so hesitant with this one?"

Nick chuckled under his breath while shaking his head. "Judy, you're the smartest person I know. You're the best cop that I've ever seen, and the best friend I've ever had. Your head is full of every law, by-law, and statistic that there is."

Judy nodded, trying to ignore the lump in her throat.

"It's been six days. She's a low-income female predator that lives in government housing and works as a waiter." Nick said, "I think we both know what's going on here."

"That doesn't mean that—"

"I know, Carrots, I do." Nick said, "But, hope doesn't get you too far in the world."

"Nick…"

"I know, I know." Nick said, "And I am hoping. That's maybe why I don't want to solve this one. Because as long as we don't know, then...there's a chance—just a chance—that she's alive."

"We'll find her, Nick." Judy said, "And she's alive. I can just feel it."

"You can just feel it?" Nick said.

"If she's anything like you, Nicholas Wilde, she's a fighter." Judy said, "And she won't go down that quickly."

Nick chuckled, "Yeah. That's true."

"We're here," Judy said, pulling up to the little house. It was wedged between two larger buildings, one of the older buildings erected some seventy years ago. The door in front was covered in peeling green paint and had a dull golden knocker. A faded welcome sat on the door, and withering plants drooping out from a little planter.

The brakes squeaked as the car came to a halt. Nick swallowed, a knot of anxious butterflies fluttering in his stomach. The engine stopped purring, and again the empty silence that is the interior of a car settled in.

"Ready?"

"I guess." Nick said, "Let's get this over with, Carrots."

She watched him approach the door, every step heavier than the last. She could tell he had thought this out. Every movement was practiced, like a dance. His gaze was steely, and muscles clenched into tight knots. Nick raised his paw, quivering an inch away from the door.

 _Knock. Knock._

He took a step back, adjusting his uniform and framing his expression into pure professional police mode. He never did that. The door opened. Nick twitched, but only she could see it.

"Hello?" The old fox said, his fur dropping into wrinkles. Judy was impressed; even in his twilight years, this fox proved to be handsome in some way. Gentlemanly, poised, articulate. The streaks of grey that ran through his fur complimented his sharp eyes and long muzzle.

"ZPD." Nick said, "We're here to ask you some questions about-"

"Nick?"

He narrowed his eyes. Renard leaned forward to get a better picture of the name tag above his badge. N. Wilde. The older fox's jaw tightened his grip on the door handle. "It is you, isn't it."

"Officer Hopps," Judy said, jumping between them. "Sorry to bother you, Sir, but—"

" _Seventeen years_." Renard said, "Seventeen years, Nick."

"My mother is missing, Renard." Nick said between barred teeth. Judy saw the old fox's face fall, "We'll have the time to talk about everything else later, but right now? Right now, you're gonna start talking."

Renard sighed and nodded. He motioned with his head, letting them inside.


	5. Bad Blood

_Tick._

 _Tock._

 _Tick._

 _Tock._

The atmosphere felt like a cloud of needles barely pressing into her skin. She didn't know what to say, what to do. The two foxes simply _stared_ at each other. Nick's tail was puffed out, and she could see the hairs on his neck struggle against the tight collar of this shirt.

"Do you want anything to drink?' Renard said, "Either of you?"

"Uhh-" Judy stammered.

"No." Nick said, full stop.

He led them into a dining room. The old wooden table was marked with little off colour scars- areas where food stained or the polished finish flaked off- and a little centerpiece of rusted silver. The wallpaper was off little green trees against a blank background. It fought with the fine china and crystal in little display cases on the wall, the last vestiges of its once bright colors desaturated from the sun.

"What happened to Winona?" Renard asked, as he pulled out chairs for the two officers.

"She went missing six days ago," Nick said, tracking him as he crossed to the other side of the table He laced his fingers together and spoke from underneath his brow. "And I was hoping you'd have some answers for me."

"Then shoot, kiddo."

"You should refrain from calling me 'kiddo', Mr. Stark." Nick growled. Judy shivered. He clamped his teeth down hard with the last syllable. It reminded her of the Museum, so many months ago.

"When was the last time you saw or contacted Winona Stark?" Nick said.

"Two and half weeks ago." Renard said.

"What happened then?" Judy asked.

"We had…" Renard shook his head.

"You two had…?" Nick said, leaning in.

"It's not going to sound good, but," Renard sighed, "We had a fight."

"What about?" Judy asked

"Does that matter?"

"It might." Nick said, "What caused your fight?"

"Does it really, truly matter, Nick? We just had...another fight. That's all."

"Let's set this straight, Renard," Nick said, "My mother has been missing for six days, you can't tell me anything beyond 'You had a fight'. You also happen to have a history of violence, at least two domestic abuse arrests in your lifetime. From where we stand, it doesn't look pretty." Nick said, "So just talk. Unless you have something to hide."

"What are you saying? Are you saying you suspect me?" Renard asked.

"It isn't a bad assumption, given the situation, Sir," Judy said.

Renard looked at her. His breath had hitched, and he grasped for solid words. Leaning on the table with his elbow, he stuck out one finger towards Nick.

"Look, Nicky, I was a bad guy in my younger years, I know. I know I've never been good in your books but it has been years, _years_ , since I ever even thought about laying a paw on your mother."

"I don't know that. Last I saw you, you were still an abusive asshole." Nick said, "So talk. Tell me what happened, then I'll decide whether or not to cuff your ass on suspicion of murder."

"I DIDN'T KILL MY WIFE." Renard said, standing up with tears clinging to his fur. He collapsed back into his chair, wrapping his hand over his eyes. "I didn't...I didn't even know she was dead."

Judy and Nick exchanged glances. "We-we don't know if she's dead, sir." Judy said, "We just know she's missing."

Renard looked back up at her, a his open mouth and red eyes pleading with her. He looked to Nick, whose gaze finally snapped back to the older fox. "But, that doesn't mean she's alive either. We're just looking."

Renard nodded, "I see."

"So what happened." Nick said

"I don't want to say."

"Why?" Judy asked. Renard looked down at the table.

"It's not-"

"Tell us." Nick said.

"Look, I'm sorry I just-

"Tell me what happened."

"It isn't that -"

Nick stood, looming over the table, shoulders hunched like a gargoyle. "Tell _me_ what happened."

"YOU HAPPENED." Renard slammed his fist into the table which made the little silver centerpiece clink. "You...you happened," His voice was calmer this time. Nick stood straight now, and it was if light re entered the room. He gulped down the words, letting them simmer in the silence which weighed down on Judy's chest. Her eyes flicked between them. The ceiling fan turned, and Nick blinked quickly.

"What...exactly, does that mean?" Nick said, Judy heard his hand tighten.

"You were always a smart kid, Nick." Renard said, "Didn't surprise me to see you become a cop. But you're the first Fox in the ZPD, and partnered with the first Bunny too. And, she's a hero too. It was all over the news."

Judy could tell what had happened, but her partner clenched his fists. Judy lay a paw on his arm. He didn't seem to notice. He spoke between barred teeth, his voice cracking out like broken glass, "And how did that cause a fight?"

"She wanted to see you." Renard said. Nick's gaze regained its fire and flicked back towards his step-father.

"And you didn't."

"Seventeen years, Nick," Renard said, "And not a single goddamn word. Not fucking one. Not to me, not your own goddamn _mother_."

"It was _because_ of you."

"Bullshit." Renard said, "Maybe I pushed you away, yes, and I'm sorry for that. But you chose to leave. You chose to not speak to her. _I_ didn't make you."

"I was a child, Renard." Nick spat.

"But you're not one anymore, are you Nicky?" Renard said, "You haven't been in a long time. Blame me all you want, but you are the reason why we fought. You're the reason why you haven't seen her in years. You're the reason she's missing today."

Nick looked back down at the table, his ears flat against his skull. He bit into his tongue, trying to will the liquid in his tightly closed eyes away. He opened his mouth to take a breath, but he didn't speak. Nick didn't see, but Judy watched as the indignation in Renard's face fade away. She might even venture to say that he was regretful, and his uncertain, wandering eyes finally seemed to take into account the entirety of the fox before him.

She wondered what Renard was seeing now. She wondered if he could remember Nick as a little kid. She wondered if this table had been home to many of these types of arguments over the years, if this one was just to be another filed away in the domestic cases it had witnessed.

"Why didn't you come back?" Renard said.

"I don't know." Nick said, his voice sounded as if had been thrown across rocks, "I was busy."

"Oh," Renard said, "I see."

Nick turned away from the table, eyes still closed as he gulped down his emotions. "You're sure you don't know what happened to her?"

"I have no idea where she is." Renard said, as he stood up from the table and moved around it toward his step-son. He wringed his hands, "You don't think I did…"

"Honestly, Renard, I did a little bit." Nick said, "But maybe we've both grown up."

Renard looked down towards the ground as well, "Yeah. I guess we have."

He may not have been his father, but Judy saw a little bit of the same regret in both of them. Renard said, "But she did say she was going to contact you soon enough. I'm sorry that she never did."

"I am too."

"You know, kiddo…" Renard put his hand over Nick's shoulder, "I'm sorry about all this."

"You don't need to be." Nick said, "It's not your fault. It's not anybody's."

"Yeah, you're right."

Nick looked up at him. He pushed his hand from his shoulder, and walked towards the door. Judy hopped out of her seat and followed, leaving Renard. He followed them to the hallway as Nick opened the door.

"We'll be following up with you if we have anymore questions," Nick said, "Sorry for bothering you, Sir."

"No, you didn't bother me." Renard said, "I'm sorry, Nick. I really am. For everything. I'm not your father, but, stay safe out there, alright, kiddo?"

Nick swallowed. "Yeah. you too."

He left. Judy stepped out to follow when Renard said, "Keep an eye on him for me, will ya?"

Judy looked back at him, and nodded, "Of course, Sir."

"He's a good kid. Always was. I am proud of him, even if I did little to put him where he is today. I hope one day, he'll see that." Renard said. "Make sure he's okay. He won't ever tell you."

"I know." Judy said, watching as her partner climbed into the squad car. "Goodnight, Sir."

"Goodnight, Officer Hopps." Renard said, "And if my wife is alive, and you do find her, tell her I'm sorry. She was right, just like always."

Judy nodded, as Renard closed the door. She hopped into the car beside Nick. He was silent, looking out the window, his muzzle resting on his arm. She put a paw over his other arm, and he perked up towards her.

"You okay?"

He shook his head and sat up straight, rolling his shoulders. "Yeah, yeah." Nick said, he coughed, "I'm fine. Let's get out of here."

Judy looked at the clock.

"It's getting late." Judy said, "How about we call it a night for now, and come back again tomorrow fresh and new?"

Nick let out a steady stream of air as he looked down at his lap, "Yeah, you're right. I'm not going to be much use to you like this tonight, Carrots. Get us back to the station."


	6. Vexed

They pulled into the station, and found there way down into the locker room. They changed into civilian gear and were soon walking out of the station and into the cool evening air. The last stray bands of purple and blue light were evaporating out of the western sky, and the first of the stars poked through the ebony veil of the night.

Nick leaned back and inhaled through nostrils.

"That bad?" Judy asked.

"What can I say, Carrots." Nick said, "Not gonna lie and say today was easy."

"What's your plan for the rest of the night?" Judy asked as they started down the steps.

"Well, I hadn't worked that out yet,"Nick said, "But I feel a certain bunny has ideas."

"Right you are, Officer." Judy said, "I was thinking maybe we could catch a movie?"

"I would like that." Nick said, but sighed. "But…"

"What's up, fox?"

"I think I maybe need to be alone for a tonight, Judy."

Her ears drooped back. "Oh, alright."

"Hey, chin up, Carrots." Nick said, as he lifted her head, "Tomorrow night we can watch any movie you want. And, if I change my mind, you'll be the first to hear."

Judy nodded. Nick winked at her, and turned on his heel. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, and walked away. "Hey!" Judy called out. Nick looked over his shoulder, his solitary eyebrow raised in all of its suave grace. "Text me when you're home safe."

"Will do, Carrots." Nick said, as he gave a little salute and continued on his way. Judy's smile faded away. She wondered where he was going, as the fireflies and city lights guided him away from the station.

One of the street lights was out, and as Nick crossed underneath it, he quickly looked around. He let out all the air in his lungs in a loud groan as his shoulders sagged. _You know what you need, Nick? A drink. A_ _few_ _drinks._

For all of his time in the city, he'd actually known of only a few different dives. His favorites of _Two Foxes_ ', or _The Mane Event_. But those were all on the other side of the city, back near the hole in the wall that was his home for such a long time.

He walked towards his house. Maybe he could just grab a drink at the corner stop on the way home, brown bag style and just nurse it until he fell asleep. But he didn't want to go home, not right now. Home wasn't home anymore. Like that could ever make any sense. It never felt right, not before, and never in his newer apartment.

It was an upgrade, sure, with walls that weren't infested with cockroaches and lights that didn't flicker, neighbors who were reasonable and sidewalks not covered in hoodlums and druggies like graffiti and stains. But it wasn't home. He hadn't really felt at home in _sixteen years,_ he realized.

Home was good smells, yellow wallpapers, and the dizzy affection of familial love. It was feeling giddy to come home and brag about your accomplishments. It was like being a kid again. He was fourteen years past ever being that. Even longer since he felt like it.

The golden glow of city lights enticed him. No, he wasn't going home tonight, not yet. He needed something to parch the thirst of years of regret. He walked with his head down, as the clouds filled the air above the city, casting down a soft golden glow and soon the soft patter of drizzling rain.

Nick found himself just a few blocks from his apartment, staring at the facade of a bar he'd seen but lacked the courage to go into before. _The Menagerie_. It was a newfangled place, chic and sleek, with a large glass windows and front where the name was etched into the frosted glass. You could see clearly through the letters, but the rest was tinted and blurred into blue, orange, white and black. Soft vibration rumbled through the cement, betraying the live band that played inside. A few oryxes stood outside, smoking cigarettes. He showed his I.D. and went in.

The place had a healthy amount of business, even at this hour. People were enjoying the food, and the live band that played in the back, currently cruising to soft jazz and a smooth saxophone.

Nick kept his head down and sat down at the bar.

"What can I get for you?"

"Negroni, on the rocks with a lemon twist." Nick said as he rubbed his forehead, "And a menu. Thanks."

The bartender set out to get his drink, as the band finished its song. The patrons clapped lightly but politely, as the saxophone player leaned into the microphone and said a few words. Nick didn't care to listen.

He pulled out his phone, lazily flipping through web pages and old texts.

"Please welcome to the stage, Vex!"

Nick's ears perked up, and he looked at the stage. She stepped out of the darkened wings like a spectre, her white fur and onyx dress wrapping around her lithe. She looked like one of the dames out of an old black and white movie. But when she opened her golden eyes their warm honey glow washed over the room, reminding Nick that this was real. She was here. She gripped the microphone and sang a sad, slow song. A song about stars. He'd never heard it before, but her voice brought back nights he had almost forgotten.

The bartender laid his drink down, and Nick quickly sipped it. Today was just beyond impossible. Why would _she_ be here?

God, he could _smell_ her perfume and her fur even from here. Maybe it was just a memory. He turned back to the bar, finishing what was left in his drink. He needed more alcohol, and if he could just wait until she left the stage, then he could slink away before she saw him. He didn't need anymore belated reunions today.

"One more for the road," Nick said, as he tapped the bar. He listened to her sing, drinking in the nostalgia and wistfulness that clung to him. She was on her final notes, and if angelshad voices, they'd sound just like that. With one last round of applause, whoops, and whistles, she left the stage.

Nick took his opportunity, laying some bills down across the countertop before hopping off the barstool and jamming his hands into his pockets. He let his fingers curl and rub against the rough fabric as he stepped into the night, his shoulders clustered around his head.

There was a cool dampness in the air that permeated the cement, and sunk into one's bones. He wished he had a jacket. He gave a wave to the oryxes outside and looked up into the sky, inhaling the humidity. He could take his time; he was in no rush to get home.

A shiver ran through him. It was time to go. He needed sleep.

But as he walked down the path before him, he slammed into something. He hadn't watched where he was going. A common problem in his life, he could admit. Dazed, he struggled to stand to his feet, caught up in the lights reflecting off the perfect pools of raindrops.

"Nick?"

His heart froze. His lungs seized. The fur on the back of his neck stood on end as he turned. A coy smile was spread across his otherwise expressionless face. "Vex," he said, with a curt nod.

She let out a mixture of a scoff and a laugh, as she said, "What are you doing on this side of town, you rascal?"

"I was just in the neighborhood," Nick said, "Getting something to drink. How-how are you?" He bit his tongue, cursing his minor stutter. She didn't seem to notice.

"I'm doing well, really good." Vex said, as she combed back her ear.

"You look it." Nick said.

"How about you?"

"I'm fine." Nick said.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Just tired, Snowflake. "

"Snowflake?" Vex laughed, "I haven't heard that in...ages."

"Yeah." Nick said, as his eyes flashed downward for only a moment.

"It's been what, four years?"

Nick nodded, "Too long."

Vex rubbed her arm as she said, "Well, if you're thirsty, I know a little bar around the corner. _The Menagerie_. Ever been?"

"Not in a while," Nick said. "But I remember that the bartender makes a clean drink."

"Well, if you've nothing left to do tonight, Mr. Wilde," Vex said, as she began to walk past him, "Care for a drink? Talk and make up for lost time?"

"Sure." Nick said as his insides felt like they were being ripped apart. Why didn't he want to be with an old friend? What was so wrong about that?

They walked back in, but this time the Oryx actually smiled at him. Nick tapped on the counter once more, as the bartender got him a third drink of the night. For some reason, white foxes brought out the worst in him. They took their seats a bit distant from the other patrons, leaving a few empty stools around them.

As he began to tend to his third drink, his phone buzzed. _You home safe? - Carrots_

His fingers hesitated over the keys. She didn't need to worry. But then again, he couldn't lie to her, well he _shouldn't_ lie to her. He grimaced - he didn't want their friendship to go down the drains like all the others, maybe Renard was right. He wouldn't lie to her.

 _No, not yet. Stopped to get a drink - Nick_

"Who's that?" Vex asked, as she took a sip of her drink.

"A good friend of mine." Nick said.

 _Oh? And you didn't invite me? - Carrots_

 _I didn't realize you were one for bars, Carrots. - Nick_

"Finnic?"

Nick shot her a glance. "No, actually."

 _I'm usually not. Where are you at? - Carrots_

 _A little place called The Menagerie - Nick_

 _Where is it? - Carrots_

"Nick, you're not talking to-"

"No." Nick said, glancing over at her, "No."

 _Off Coalition Rd., near the intersection with Elm St. - Nick_

 _Well, call me if you need a ride, or anything - Judy_

"I haven't talked to _him_ in...years." Nick said.

 _Will do. - Nick_

 _Have fun! - Judy_

Nick tapped the bar when nothing bitter hit his tongue. A new glass was placed there almost immediately, as his stomach tried to figure out his next move. He could just sit here and talk to his old flame. He could sit here and let the conversation lead them, let the alcohol and tension fill his lungs until he was left where he always was with this vixen. Where some part of him wanted to be.

He could feel the regret of his future self, who stared up at ceiling in the cold blue hours of the morning, who wished that he did something else, anything else.

"So what's making you so tired, Nicky?" Vex asked, as she began her second drink.

Nick sighed, leaning his head into his hands. His chest was warm, his heart beat against his sternum. He tapped his phone. The bar was starting to fill up. There were two seats to the left of Vex open, and one to his right.

 _You could drop by if you want and share a drink with me - Nick_

"Work." Nick said.

"The hustle isn't going to well?" Vex said, "Winter is coming, pawpsicles are probably getting difficult to sell."

 _Oh? :) - Judy_

 _If you want. Don't want to get the little country bunny too wasted - Nick_

"Funny story…" Nick said, "I'm not doing that anymore."

"What's the hustle then now?"

"No hustle, Snowflake, I've gone straight." Nick said and sipped his drink.

"Now that, I don't believe." Vex said as she cocked her eyebrow, "Slick Nick."

"Really?" Nick said, "Why not?"

"You always were a player, Nick."

"I guess I am," Nick said, as he looked down to see a new message.

 _Oh, it is on, Mister. I'll be there soon. - Judy_

 _See you then. - Nick_

"Your texting an awful lot, Nicky." Vex said.

"Sorry, Snowflake, bad habit."

"So what do you do now?"

"I'm...you're not going to believe me." Nick said as he traced the rim of his glass.

Vex leaned over towards him, as she balanced her head on her hand, giving him a good look into her eyes. She purred as she said, "Try me."

Nick shuffled in his seat, his shifting glances taking his eyes away from her as he coughed and said, "I'm a cop."

Vex actually sat back and her eyes widened. She tilted her head and let one ear go limp. She laughed, and turned back to the bar. "Right, and I'm headlining with Gazelle next week."

A pair of animals came up and asked in low voices, "This seat taken?"

Nick nodded as they walked away shaking their heads. Another loner came in and took a seat the next one down. Halfway through his fourth drink of the night, and feeling significantly warmer, the seat to his right became the only seat open. He watched the doorway where the oryx let in a slow, but steady flow of people in.

 _Outside. Might take a moment - Judy_

 _I see. I'm at the bar when you get in. Saved a seat for you - Nick_

"Your friend...they're coming aren't they?" Vex said.

"You guessed it." Nick said, "Hope that's okay with you."

Vex ran her hand over her ear, and let her fingers slide down her neck as she nodded. She was looking away, just a little bit. "Of course, of course."

They turned back to their drinks.

"You two aren't...involved, are you?"

"No." Nick said, involuntarily clenching his jaw. "No, she's just my partner."

"Well, consider me interested." Vex said. She turned towards him, catching his eyes with hers. He followed the little lines of darkness in her irises, leading him to her darkened pupils, wide in the dim light.

"Nick?"

The foxes turned, to see a little rabbit dressed in a tight button up shirt and slacks, something casual, for a casual night.

"Judy!" Nick said, slipped off his seat. "Judy, I'm glad you're here. This is Vex. She's…"

"An old friend." Vex said, as she offered her paw to Judy. Judy shook her hand, as the bartender passed Vex another drink.

"Vex, I'd like you to meet Judy Hopps, my partner."

Vex smiled, and turned back to Judy. "And what scams is Nick throwing you into nowadays?"

"We're police officers." Judy said, as she glanced towards Nick, "We don't do scams.".

Vex straightened up, "Nick said that, but I didn't believe him."

Judy flipped out her badge, "How 'bout now?"

"Well," Vex said, "Colour me impressed, Mr. Wilde. Here I thought you'd never go straight."

"Carrots here played a bit part in that." Nick said.

"Carrots?" Vex asked.

"She's from Bunnyburrow. Entire family is carrot farmers." Nick said.

"We grow more than just carrots, though." Judy said.

"Then what brought you to Zootopia?" Vex said, "Town like this normally eats little bunnies like you alive."

"It tried." Nick said.

"Thankfully I like being kept on my toes." Judy said

"Of course you do." Vex said.

Vex looked down at Judy with a raised brow. Judy felt her stomach turn. What was this vixen thinking?

"Carrots, why don't you get a drink? I've got to run to the restroom." Nick said, before he sauntered off, leaving the two girls together. Vex motioned towards the stool and helped Judy take the seat.

She ordered her drink, and the two sat in silence, surrounded by the chaos and noise.


End file.
